Verdades sobre el Amor Adaptación
by Seithan
Summary: Un mes. Es el tiempo que tiene Lucy para encontrar pareja o sera la ultima soltera en todos sus círculos. Con cuatro semanas para encontrar al chico perfecto, Lucy se une a esperando que el internet -al igual que un bolso- le encuentre a su hombre. El problema es que, el amor no siempre está donde crees que esta y el hombre perfecto puede que no sea el de mejor perfil.
1. Verdad 1

Verdad sobre las citas #1

 _Justo cuando cómodamente has formado un grupo de amigas solteras, ocurre un desastre inevitable._

-Olga es todo lo que siempre quise en un chico- Ángel hizo girar la sombrilla del coctel entre sus dedos con mirada de exagerada ensoñación - No puedo creer que mi hermana nunca lo trajera a casa antes. Quiero decir, han sido mejores amigos desde la universidad.

Lo hacia sonar como si la universidad estuviera décadas atrás en lugar de solo algunos años. No odia dejar de preguntarme si tal vez, el saber que tu hermana te robaría a su mejor amigo (posiblemente tu amor platónico ) , era el motivo por el cual nunca había llevado a Olga a casa. Ella había ocultado al pobre tipo. Significaba probablemente que lo había perdido para siempre.

-Wow- Cana sonrió. Lo que me puso nerviosa.

No era que no le agradara Ángel, simplemente el sentido del humor de Cana era algo cortante, incluso si tenia razón. Tenia el armario de victoria beckham y el ingenio de Dr. House. Sus comentarios siempre parecían venir de la nada. Al igual que un resfriado de verano. Un día estas en la playa, entonces…¡Bam!...te encuentras tirada en la cama con la nariz llena de mocos. Ella me asustaba a veces un poco.

-Volver a casa debe ser la manera de encontrar chicos- continuó Cana, antes de una pausa dramática en la que sorbió un poco de su Martini- Regrese con Laxus.

-¿Enserio? – Bisca dejo de tomarle a su bebida, levantando la vista sorprendida- ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

No me sorprendía, estaba completamente perdida.-¿Quien es Laxus?

Cana hizo un gesto a la camarera y señalo su quinta copa vacía, sin molestarse en mirar a mi dirección –Siempre olvido que tu no estabas cuando sucedió eso.

Esa era la verdad, no había estado presente en un montón de sucesos de estas damas.

El otoño pasado había tenido un hermoso grupo de amigas. Al igual que cualquier grupo, tenia un circulo intimo de amigos y círculos de conocidos, al igual que un diagrama de Venn, siendo el tema las relaciones. Una vida cómoda, con un montón de amigas con las que salir…Hasta que sucedieron los primeros compromisos…entonces bodas…luego casas en los suburbios…luego bebes. Lo siguiente que sabes es que tu circulo intimo esta casado, formando otras alianzas con círculos iguales. Y ahí estas, quedas en una mezcla de círculos menos interesantes, aunque aun así, un pequeño grupo agradable te acobija.

La vida era buena

Hasta la semana de Navidad.

-Laxus y yo crecimos juntos, pero no empezamos a salir hasta el ultimo año de universidad. Cuando nos graduamos, se traslado a dirigir la empresa constructora de los Dreyar y yo me mude aquí para una maestría en publicidad. –Nos miro a todas- No me juzguen, acaso ¿Pueden verme a _mi_ viviendo en la Gran Tierra de Cultivo de Magnolia?

No. Realmente no podía. Cana se negaba a dejar que alguien sin estatus de celebridad local tocara sus uñas o pelo. Solo mantenerse arreglada significaba viajes mensuales de cuatro horas.

-Pero cuando lo vi en el partido de futbol el jueves, fue como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado y…bueno, digamos que todo está marchando de nuevo.

Parecía tan feliz –tan no Cana – que no tuve el corazón para preguntar como iba a funcionar esta vez.

-No puedo creer que se enrollaran esta semana, porque…-Bisca bajo la voz y sabia lo que venia- Conoci al chico mas genial en el tren. Es policía en Crocus . Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Nunca he estado tan feliz de estar atrapada en los rieles durante cuatro horas. Cambio su boleto, así que hicimos nuestro regreso juntos también. Y…-Bisca contuvo el aliento, emocionada, antes de atropellarse con las palabras-….VendraaquíparaNavidad

Me recosté en la silla, escuchándolas hablar sobre sus chicos –nuevos y reciclados – y sus viajes y el Año Nuevo y el cuan genial iba a ser la fiesta de ese día.

-Saben lo que debemos hacer? Si todos vienen aquí, debemos cambiar nuestra reserva para Año nuevo.

Espera. ¿Que?. No

-Los añadiremos a nuestra mesa.

-Pero pensé que estaba lleno- Trate de ocultar la desesperación en mi voz. Habíamos planeado esto hace meses. Chicas solteras teniendo un noche de diversión. Sin parejas que nos hicieran sentir solas y perdedoras en la fecha de la noche mas importante del año.

-Voy a llamar a mi chico de los boletos ahora mismo. Estoy segura que puede ayudarnos –Cana estaba en su teléfono antes de que pudiera decir noche de chicas- Hola guapo, es Cana. Estoy buscando un favor- Ella se echo a reir en su forma esto-no-es-divertido-pero-necesito-reírme-por-este-favor antes de deslumbrar nuestra mesa con una sonrisa- Oh, eres demasiado dulce…Lo se, ¿no? Necesito un poco de ayuda con nuestras mesas para la fiesta Asesinato en las rocas…Lo se ¿verdad? Voy a lucir fabulosa en mi vestido flapper. Todo el misterio del asesinato de los años veinte es genial.

Ángel y Bisca empujaron sus bebidas a un lado para inclinarse, tratando de escuchar sobre el estruendo de la creciente multitud del bar.

-Bueno, nos gustaría tener unas pocas personas mas sentadas con nosotras. ¿Hay alguna forma en que podríamos incluirlas? Ajá…Sí…ABSOLUTAMENTE. Puedo hacer que estes en la lista para esa apertura… por supuesto. Bueno, necesitamos tres mas.

-Espera – Ángel agito la mano delante de Cana- ¿Qué pasa con Lucy?

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia mi, y estuve tentada a decirles que estaba comprometida y me casaría en la víspera de año nuevo si ellas y sus mas recientes enamorados acompañantes estaban disponibles.

-Oh, Lucy, ¿Conociste a alguien también?- Desde el principio, cuando nos conocimos en la boda de Levy hace dos años, yo le disgustaba a Ángel. Su naturaleza competitiva parecía triplicarse cuando estaba alrededor. Simplemente nunca entendía por que competíamos, así que solo intentaba mantenerme fuera de su camino.

Pensé en mentir, pero sabia que fingir un novio llevaría a todo tipo de peligros sociales que no podía manejar. Además, había visto _La propuesta_. Era un tipo de camino que no quería recorrer.

-No. No realmente – Arrastre el _realmente_ con la esperanza que entendieran lo que no quería decir, como si tal vez existiera un chico que les había ocultado. Un chico increíblemente guapo que era dueño de una pequeña isla no revelada en la costa de un país rico. _Obviamente_ , no podía hablar de el por razones de seguridad.

-Di cuatro- susurro Bisca- Estoy segura de que Lucy no tendrá problemas en conseguir una cita.

Ángel levanto una ceja en mi dirección, como si supiera lo dudoso que era eso, pero esperando a que lo corroborara.

 _Oh, no, Cana. No pidas un asiento. Todas sabemos que nadie va a querer salir conmigo, y menos renunciar a una de las mejores noches del año para pasar un rato con una nerd amante de la historia y el arte._

Cierto

En su lugar me limite a sonreír.

Y tuve pensamientos desagradables.

Ángel inclino la cabeza como si pudiera leer mi mente y sonrió de una manera que claramente decía : _Oh. Pobre criatura_

-¿Por qué no pides cuatro? Esa es una mesa llena ¿cierto?- Cana sonrio y asintió ante las palabras de Ángel- Solo ponlo en mi tarjeta de crédito. Nos encargaremos de dividirlo por nuestra parte.

Genial. Que manera de humillarte Lucy. Exactamente lo que hace que los días de fiesta sean geniales- Pagar por una silla vacía.

Adelanto

Y así, como cualquier mujer emocionalmente acorralada, hice algo extremo.

Me uní a para tratar de encontrar alguien especial –o no horrible- para el Año Nuevo

Aqui Seithan ⊂((・⊥・))⊃

Bueno, esta historia es una adaptacion del libro The last single girl de Caitie Quinn ya que realmente adore este libro y creo que algunos personajes eran muy parecidos a los de Fairy Tail~

Espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada (?).


	2. Verdad 2

Aqui el Segundo capítulo.

Nada en el fanfic me pertenece, es solo una adaptación~

* * *

Verdad sobre las citas #2:

 _Ningún hombre te entenderá y amará como lo hace tu mejor amiga._

" _Esta es Levy. Estoy ya sea cargando a mi hermosa hija o saliendo con mi grandioso marido. O estoy mintiendo estoy muy ocupada leyendo algo. De cualquier forma, deja un mensaje después del tono."_

BEEP.

—Hola Levy. Soy Lucy. Sólo llamando para conversar. Espero que tu Día de Acción de Gracias haya sido genial. Devuélveme la llamada. —Hice una pausa, a punto de terminar, y luego me precipité antes de colgar, atragentandome un poco con las palabras—. También, te estoy enviando algo por correo electrónico justo ahora. Si puedes verlo, no se lo muestres a Matt, y no le digas a nadie, eso sería genial. Estábiengraciasadiós.

Apurada a través de las últimas palabras, colgué antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Estaba sintiendo pánico. Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sabía que alguien tenía que tener el honor. Pero nunca pensé que sería la última chica soltera.

Me sentía como untítulo. Tal vez debería tener tarjetas de presentación hechas. O... tal vez no. No sólo era la idea de ser la última chica soltera. Era todo lo que venía con esto.

Las cosas a las que no fuiste invitada porque las personas pensaron que estarías incómoda "sola". La forma en que Ciertas Mujeres siempre te recordaban que ellas tenían a alguien... y tu no. Los sentimientos de soledad que algunas veces sentías, incluso con tu mejor amiga porque sabías que ya no eras su mejor amiga por que estaba casada.

Y así, como cualquier mujer emocionalmente acorralada, hice algo extremo.

Me uní a para tratar de encontrar a alguien especial —o no horrible— para el Año Nuevo.

Internet, el major amigo de cualquier persona… Me habia ayudado a enontrar todo lo que habia deseado en este ultimo año :

Un nuevo apartamento, un trabajo, un coche... ese bolso Chanel en rebaja…. Así que, sí, tenia un poco de confianza en el internet.

Pero al mirar por encima mi anuncio, supe que no había manera de evitarlo. Levy tendria que ser mi voz de la razón, mi san pepe grillo. Cada vez que lo releía, todo en lo que podía pensar era que nadie en su sano juicio asumiría que un cachorro golden retriever estaba buscando una cita.

De hecho, había dicho que me gustaban los días soleados y disfrutaba de una agradable caminata antes de acurrucarme enfrente de una chimenea para una noche acogedora.

¿Por qué no sólo agregué una foto de mi pelota favorita para masticar?

Por supuesto, era una golden retriever con zapatos caros y un condominio en un bonito barrio, pero aún así.

Presioné enviar y traté de pretender que mi mejor amiga no estaba en algún lugar viendo su iPhone y riendo histéricamente.

Tomó mucho más esfuerzo de lo que quería admitir.

Mientras esperaba oír su respuesta, hice lo que cualquier mujer lógica haría... Fui a la librería de la esquina y compré cada libro sobre citas escrito en los últimos cuatro años.

Sí, utilicé la línea de auto pago.

Los he leído todos, mirando las "reglas" y tomando notas acerca de los perfiles. Creé listas sobre Que Deben Tener y De Ninguna Maldita Forma y luego taché la mitad de las palabras después de que cada libro agregara que no deberías ser demasiado exigente.

La mayoría de los libros tenía una doble personalidad como esa.

Una parte de mí quería ignorar el teléfono cuando el tono de Levy sonó. Había logrado regresarme la llamada alrededor de cuatro horas más rápido de lo que esperé. Obviamente mi mensaje —o anuncio personal— garantizó una casi inmediata llamada telefónica.

Esa no podía ser una buena señal.

Toqué el botón para contestar y empecé a hablar antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo. —Si te ríes, voy a colgar, me cambio de estado, y nunca me volverás a ver de nuevo.

—No me estoy riendo o por lo menos no tanto. He estado casada al menos dos años. Recuerdo lo que apestaba tratar de encontrar al chico correcto.

Sabía que lo hizo. Ella nunca sacó ninguna de esa mierda de casada. Ese: _Oh, sólo espera y el chico correcto aparecerá_ _o_ _si sólo te esforzaras más, no estarías viviendo tu vida sola_ _._

—Honestamente, estoy contenta de que me lo enviaras a mí. Le hice un montón de cambios. —Levy hizo un sonido suave de arrullo. Sólo podía asumir que era por la bebé. Aunque, si fuera honesta, fue un sonido extrañamente tranquilizador—. ¿Quién te conoce mejor que yo, cierto? Puedo ser parcial, pero te quiero y estaré pateando el trasero de cualquiera que no te aprecie de la forma que debería.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sostuve el teléfono lejos de mi cabeza y lloriqueé, no queriendo que ella supiera lo mucho que sus palabras me afectaron.

—Te lo acabo de enviar. Deberías estar recibiéndolo en un segundo. —Mas arrullo, luego un suave chapoteo—. Le estoy dando a Metalica su ducha. O ella me está dando a mí una ducha, lo uno o lo otro. Dime, ¿por qué de repente te urge una cita?

No quería confesar mi inminente soltería, pero ella probablemente lo había visto venir de cualquier forma. La puse al corriente de nuestros planes de Año Nuevo y de cómo todas mágicamente habían regresado a casa después del fin de semana de Acción de Gracias con novio. Cómo la noche de chicas se había convertido en un fiasco de una tercera —séptima— rueda.

—Entonces, ¿El Alfabeto cambió todos sus planes y esperaron a que salieras con ellas y sus nuevos novios?

Levy las había estado llamando "El Alfabeto" desde antes de haberse casado. Las tres —Angel, Bisca y Cana— se habían conocido desde hace mucho. Mientras las chicas solteras cayeron en el borde del camino, Angel había excavado hacia sus compatriotas y se autonombro la Alfa.

Creo que ellas se habían sorprendido de encontrarme entre sus filas. Tal vez si mi nombre hubiera sido Dorothea o Diana...

—Sip. Angel consiguió cuatro asientos más en nuestra mesa.

—Nunca me gustó. —Levy era, entre otras cosas, fieramente leal—. Y no es sólo porque te trata como una ocurrencia tardía. Ella nunca es amable con nadie. Los gatitos no podrían mezclarse con ella.

—Bueno, la chica tiene conexiones. No hay fiesta en la que no nos pueda meter.

—Cierto. Porque siempre has sido una chica fiestera. Sé como son esos bibliotecarios. Locos como estrellas de rock, y no olvidemos a esos conservadores de museos, tan ruidosos como solo ellos saben.

—Totalmente subestimas a las estrellas de rock, querida.

—¿Por qué no sólo vienes aquí? Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida. No necesitas a un chico para entrar a mi casa.

La mejor parte de la oración era que sabía que lo decía en serio. No era cuestión de piedad o algo como porque-somos-amigas-tengo-que-decirlo.

—Lo sé. Y gracias. Pero tengo que tener una vida fuera del museo y las visitas ocasionales a ti y a Michelle. —Tragué el resto de las palabras acerca de cómo me estaba empezando a sentir dejada atrás y cómo tenía miedo de estar sola; no sólo sin novio, sino sin amigas solteras.

—No hay sentido en ser miserable en Año Nuevo sólo para probar que puedes. Estamos teniendo una noche de juegos. Michelle y Erza van a venir. Nuestros nuevos vecinos Mirajane y Laxus estarán aquí. Contratamos a una vecina para ser la niñera.

—Wow, ¿consiguieron una niñera? —Eso involucra dejar a Metalica fuera de su vista.

—Um, pues, sí. —Levy hizo un pequeño ruido de tos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Dije... que ella la va a cuidar en el cuarto de atrás.

—Levy, si no te amara, no me molestaría en decirte que eres de lejos una mamá de portada de la revista Time.

Se rió, lo cual era bueno. Incluso mientras construimos diferentes vidas, todavía nos teníamos la una a la otra.

—Lucy, ella tiene cuatro meses, no cuatro años. Estoy mejorando. Dejé que la madre de Gajeel la cuidara el otro día y ni siquiera la llamé para comprobarla; incluso cuando estaba diez minutos retrasada. Estoy segura que lo hizo a propósito. Sabes que esa mujer no me quiere.

¿Ves? ¿Justo ahí? Una razón por lo que es mejor estar soltera. Las suegras.

—Creo que trataré con el Plan A primero. —Sólo tienes cuatro semanas hasta Año Nuevo. Como lo vas... Metalica. No. No te tomes eso. Eso es champo. Asco.

Me reí mientras los chapoteos se escuchaban más fuerte. En el inicio, cuando Levy tuvo la bebé, colgábamos y esperábamos para hablar más tarde. Pero en los últimos meses habíamos aprendido.

—Perdón por eso. Entonces, ¿el plan?

—Lo voy a reducir a mis primeros cinco chicos en la primera semana. Pasaré la segunda semana conociéndolos. Luego los pocos días antes y después de Navidad los conoceré mejor y veré como va. Eso me da un poco de espacio antes de Año Nuevo.

Esta idea se encontró con el silencio. Incluso el chapoteo había parado mágicamente.

—Bueno, mira qué piensas de mis notas. También, espero que me mandes tu nombre de usuario y contraseña así puedo revisar a estos chicos. —Levy contuvo el aliento. Me la podía imaginar pensando hasta tener el valor de decir algo—. Sabes que no importa si estás saliendo con alguien o no. Esa era una noche de chicas. Si ellas lo arruinan, eso no está en ti.

No debería haber necesitado escuchar eso tanto, pero de todos modos...

—Gracias. Realmente. Gracias.

—No te olvides... usuario y contraseña.

—Siempre y cuando no empieces a hacerte pasar por mí.

—No hago ninguna promesa. Por supuesto, no la hizo.

Adelanto

 _—Michelle sugirió que me acercara lo suficiente para olerte. Si hueles como a mascota, entonces tu casa apestaría a animales y si llegáramos a casarnos estaría atrapada en una casa con olor a gato por el resto de mi vida y probablemente incluso lo ganaría en el divorcio. Ella es así de optimista. Le dije que vamos a ver si pasamos más allá del café._

* * *

Gracias por leer~

Seithan fuera.


	3. Doctor en el centro

_Doctor en el centro_ : _Trabajo en un gran centro médico en el centro de la ciudad. Esto toma mucho de mi tiempo, pero estoy buscando a alguien con quien pasar otros momentos. Alguien que disfrute de los libros, películas, música y una buena cena. Me encantaría encontrar a una mujer independiente que todavía me permita mimarla un poco._

Doctor en el centro, o Sting, fue programado para reunirse conmigo a la una y media. Habíamos estado enviándonos correos electrónicos casi desde el principio. Obviamente, me tuvo al decir museo, pero estaba esperando ver si la chispa estaba allí. Desde su perfil, era exactamente mi tipo: Alto, bien parecido, exitoso. Él entendía que tener una carrera no sólo era envolvente, sino una pasión.

La orden de Levy fue que nos conociéramos en un lugar neutral; una cafetería que había encontrado en línea.

El café estaba cerca de media cuadra del tren, escondido en una calle lateral. Cuando lo vi, se me cortó un poco la respiración. Era la cafetería más mágica que había visto alguna vez.

Era como si alguien hubiera tomado una cabaña irlandesa y la colocara entre las piedras rojizas más altas del vecindario. Había persianas verdes rodeadas por marcos negros en las ventanas, y lámparas de gas titilaban a cada lado de la entrada.

Hablando acerca de lugares románticos para conocerse.

Empuje la pesada puerta de roble y me detuve, sorprendida al ver que el interior concordaba con el exterior. En lugar de las feas sillas de madera de IKEA y mesas estériles de metal y madera, acogedoras sillas de diferentes tamaños y formas combinaban acomodadas debajo de mesas de roble. Al fondo de la habitación, una chimenea crepitaba a lo lejos, enmarcada desde el suelo hasta el techo por libreros. Varias sillas esponjosas y una mesa de café que lucía pesada se arrinconaban ahí.

Pero la mejor parte era el arte.

Y obviamente una bien planeada colección agraciaba la pared, pero la exhibición en sí misma necesitaba trabajo.

Toda la información correcta estaba ahí, pero las luces estaban apagadas y las tarjetas de información pobremente colocadas. Las obras nunca se venderían así, sin importar lo talentoso que fuera el artista.

—¿Te gusta? —La profunda voz retumbo detrás de mí, para nada lo que esperaba en este pintoresco entorno.

Esperaba que fuera Sting, porque no había forma que cualquier cosa menos que caliente pudiera estar conectado a esa voz. Me di la vuelta, esperando ver a alguien refinado, de un metro noventa, vestido profesionalmente caliente. Eso no era lo que encontré en absoluto y estaba empezando a cuestionar seriamente las capacidades del motor de búsqueda de Loveme y los perfiles de los hombres.

No era caliente. Y no era alto. Y definitivamente no era refinado. Para ser justa, era más alto que yo, un metro setenta y siete, pero me gustaba mi hombre imponente. Y supongo que era bien parecido en una forma accesible. Delgado, con hombros anchos, donde a mí me gustaba mi hombre constituido. Pero su cabello... Su cabello me hizo querer alisarlo; demasiado largo para domarlo, demasiado corto para quedarse liso y de un increible color salmón.

Este definitivamente no podia ser Sting.

—El artista obviamente tiene muchas habilidades. Me gusta la serie. ¿Domos de Catedrales? No mucha gente podría pensar en pintar un detalle tan pequeño en un espacio tan grande.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que me atrajo. Da una... sensación de seguridad, ¿cierto? —Se quedó mirando las pinturas un poco más antes de volver sus cálidos ojos marrones hacia mí.

-Soy Natsu.

Tomé la mano que me ofrecía, tratando de ser educada mientras movía las cosas. Sospeché que estar tomando la mano de un chico al azar cuando tu cita estaba llegando no era la mejor primera impresión.

—Lucy.

—Bienvenida a Fairy Tail, Lucy ¿Es tu primera vez aquí?

—Um, ¿sí? —Parecía extraño añadir que estaba con alguien, especialmente alguien a quien no conocía.

—Excelente. Compré el lugar hace como cuatro meses. Todavía estoy conociendo a los regulares. ¿Puedo traerte algo?

Oh. El propietario. Menos extraño entonces.

—Estoy esperando a alguien, pero si, seguro. —Lo seguí al mostrador y miré el menú. Era extrañamente reconfortante ver los tamaños chico, mediano y grande. No era fan de la conjetura del café. Después de ordenar un té chai, me dirigí nuevamente a la pared del arte.

Estaba tranquilo, sólo un caballero mayor sentado en la esquina leyendo el periódico. Sabía que no podría ser bueno para el negocio, pero era perfecto para mí.

—Parece que realmente te gusta la galería.

—Exhibición. O muestra. O cualquier demostración.

—Lo siento, ¿qué?

—Esto es a lo que llamas demostración, no galería. Eso es otra cosa.

—Oh. —Natsu me dio una simpática pequeña sonrisa. Parecía más confundido por mi corrección que por la palabra.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que... trabajo en un museo. Esto es parte de lo que hago.

No le dije lo pobremente que estaba planeada su demostración.

—Eso debe ser muy interesante. Esta es mi primera vez teniendo algo en las paredes. Quiero decir, aparte de las malas impresiones que estaban antes aquí. Estoy tratando de atraer algo más de clientela.

—Me gusta como está. —La voz llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación—. Bonito y tranquilo.

—Él es Jura. —John bajó la voz—. No le hagas caso. Su pasatiempo es ser malhumorado.

—Oh. —Quiero decir ¿qué más puedes decir a eso?

—Voy a dejar que te relajes antes de que tu amigo llegue. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, házmelo saber.

Natsu me dio una sonrisa y se regresó atrás del mostrador, tomando una toalla de una mesa mientras se iba.

Me senté en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, disfrutando del espacio. Estaba revisando mis correos electrónicos —un peligro para el fin de semana cuando trabajas en un museo— cuando un hombre alto que era incluso más guapo que en su foto en la boda de su hermana pasó rápidamente por la puerta.

—¿Lucy? Lo siento mucho, llego tarde.

Miré el reloj encima del mostrador. Estaba dos minutos retrasado; si el reloj no era rápido.

Me levanté y extendí mi mano, insegura del protocolo para cuando se conocen en Loveme.

—Hola. Es un placer conocerte. No llegas del todo tarde. —Sonreí, tratando de lucir tranquila, cuando en realidad sólo estaba sintiéndome nerviosa.

-¿En verdad? —Miró su reloj y frunció un poco el ceño. En su mundo dos minutos deben haber sido una eternidad.

Era bueno saberlo.

—¿Puedo conseguir que te sirvan más?

Sopesé mi té medio lleno y negué con la cabeza. —No gracias. Lo acabo de conseguir.

—Ahora regreso. —Sonrió. Era una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Una que estaba segura usaba en el hospital todo el tiempo. Lo que me hizo preguntarme cómo la usaba para manejar a la gente. Si me estaba manejando.

Detente. Sólo detente.

Levy me había advertido que no saltara a las peores suposiciones directamente. Ella dijo: "Deja que las cosas sigan y no leas entre líneas".

También había dicho que quería un mensaje de texto con las actualizaciones tan pronto como él se haya ido. Era tan bien parecido que quería mandarle un mensaje de texto antes de la cita.

Sting pagó por su bebida y le dio a Natsu una breve inclinación de cabeza para terminar la conversación. Vagó a través de la cafetería, mirando todos los detalles.

—Lindo lugar. ¿Vienes seguido aquí? —Tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca se sonrojó. Y justo así me relajé—. Quiero decir, ¿esta es una salida regular?

—Realmente lindo, ¿no es así? Y no, esta es mi primera vez aquí. Pensé que un lugar en el que ninguno de nosotros pudiera encontrarse con gente sería cómodo.

—¿Lo pensaste mucho? —Para ser honesta, esta es mi primera vez en una cita en línea. Mis amigas tenían mucho que decir al respecto. Un montón de llamadas reglas.

—¿Cómo qué?

-Oh, tu sabes. Estar a tiempo, pero eso son sólo modales. Café, no cena. Algún lugar no demasiado cerca de casa. No te subas al coche de nadie. —Me encogí de hombros—. La mayoría eran por sentido común.

—¿Y ninguna realmente extraña?

Casi odié decirle, pero, ¿por qué no descubrir si tenía sentido del humor?

—Michelle sugirió que me acercara lo suficiente para olerte. Si hueles como a mascota, entonces tu casa apestaría a animales y si llegáramos a casarnos estaría atrapada en una casa con olor a perro por el resto de mi vida y probablemente incluso lo ganaría en el divorcio. Ella es así de optimista. Le dije que vamos a ver si pasamos más allá del café.

Se rió, un profundo sonido desde el pecho. Obviamente extraños olores y matrimonio en los primeros cinco minutos no lo iban a asustar.

—No tengo mascotas. Me encantaría tener un perro, pero mis horas son un poco frenéticas. No creo que sea justo para él estar atrapado en la casa todo el día. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, esta Plue. Pero no estoy del todo segura de lo que es, así que él está atrapado en casa todo el día de cualquier forma.

Mirándome todo encantador y esas cosa.

—Entonces, Sting, dime sobre tu trabajo. —Pasé a través de todos los consejos en los libros de citas. Preguntar sobre él, sonreír, inclinarse, verse interesada incluso cuando no lo estés.

Aunque seamos honestos. Un guapo, exitoso doctor empieza diciéndote como disfruta de su práctica como un médico de atención primaria y pasando sus vacaciones de senderismo en Europa, es bastante fácil estar interesada.

Cada vez que trataba de seguirlo, saltaba en algo como: " _Sarah, ¿Dónde ha sido tu viaje favorito?"_ O " _Sé que trabajas en un museo ¿significa que ya no disfrutas ir a ellos?_ "

-¿Por que exactamente estas en citas por línea? —He estado esperando para preguntar desde que él me había silbado... un movimiento pre-correo electrónico... en línea. Nadie podía ser así de bueno ¿o sí?

—Trabajo con doctores y enfermeras todo el día. Conozco el tipo de horario y presiones que tenemos. —Se encogió de hombros, como si no pudiera ser ayudado—. Sé que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo funcionar con alguien como yo. Quería conocer a alguien fuera de ese mundo. Alguien un poco... más suave. Lo sé. Eso suena horrible. No soy un monstruo ni nada. Sólo muy enfocado. Mi mejor amigo me dijo que tenía que conocer a alguien que supiera como ayudarme a dejar todo eso en el trabajo.

Podía entenderlo. Todos necesitábamos un balance. Mi último novio no entendía que ser un conservador de arte significaba que tenía que estar seguido en el museo para eventos especiales... incluso en la noche, incluso en fines de semana.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Por qué citas por línea?

Porque estaba desesperada por una cita para Año Nuevo simplemente no parecía tener la misma ventaja sobre eso.

—Bueno, mis amigos más cercanos están casados, así que mi vida social se desarrolla a menudo en lugares donde no conoces a otras personas solteras. No estoy buscando terminar mañana en el altar, pero me di cuenta de que todos los lugares donde solía conocer hombres interesantes eran lugares a donde no puedes ir sola. Ni puedes llevar una mujer embarazada con un cochecito.

—Como Sweet Home Alabama.

No podía haberse referido a mi película favorita.

—Tienes un bebé —continuó—, en un bar.

—Exactamente. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendida por tu habilidad para citar películas de chicas.

-Mi última novia amaba las películas. Todo lo que hacíamos era quedarnos sentados y ver comedias románticas.

—Oh. —Sí, la vida que no imaginaba para mí.

—Exactamente. Puedes ver por qué no funcionó. Incluso dejarla elegir un nuevo restaurante era como sacarte un diente.

Platicamos por casi tres horas —o las recargas de dos té chai— antes de que me diera cuenta del tiempo.

No esperé que se quedara una hora más. No había forma de que pensara que la primera cita sería así, con el chico con el que no sólo quería pasar el Año Nuevo, sino que tal vez un montón de tiempo después de eso. Era exactamente lo que siempre había buscado. Congeniábamos totalmente.

Desafortunadamente, yo había planeado conocer a alguien más esa tarde. Ambos hombres habían dicho que era su único día libre en las próximas semanas, entonces les dije que sí a ambos.

Estaba tratando de averiguar una buena forma de terminar la cita, cuando escuché—: Sting, ¿Cómo estás?

Levanté la mirada y entré en pánico.

La mesa era demasiado pequeña. Nunca sería capaz de esconderme debajo de ella. ¿El baño? Demasiado lejos.

 **Adelanto :**

Deberia haber sabido que mi cita perfecta no seria tan perfecta en algun punto. Pero bueno... como Levy siempre bromeo, era una historia que podriamos contarles a nuestros nietos—. ¿Rougue?

* * *

Gracias por leer~

Seithan fuera ( ͒•ㅈ• ͒)


	4. Chico Rockero

_**Nada de esto me pertenece, yo solo adapto la historia**_

* * *

 _ **Chico Rockero**_ : _Me gusta escalar cosas, y no me refiero sólo a la escalera corporativa. En mi tiempo libre escalo en un lugar local, y voy a un viaje guiado de ascensión cada verano. Estoy buscando a alguien con quien compartir ese sentido de maravilla y aventura, y aplicarlo en la vida cotidiana._

Miré por encima del hombro para encontrar a un hombre guapo con un jersey azul sonriéndonos. Uno que se parecía sospechosamente a la imagen de perfil de mi cita número dos.

—Oye, hombre. —Sting se levantó y estrechó la mano del hombre, haciendo esa cosa del medio abrazo que hacen los hombres en lugar de simplemente mostrar afecto—. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí́?

—He quedado con alguien.

—Raro. —Sting se volvió́ hacia mí, ofreciendo su mano hacia donde yo estaba—. Esta es Lucy.

—¿Lucy? —Fue la forma en que dijo mi nombre lo que me dijo que todos íbamos cuesta abajo desde allí́—. Lucy, Celestial Girl, ¿Lucy?

—Oh, sí. —Debería haber sabido que mi cita perfecta no seria tan perfecta en algún punto. Pero bueno... como Levy siempre bromeó, era una historia que podríamos contarles a nuestros nietos—. ¿Rougue?

Sting agitó una mano entre nosotros. —¿Cómo se conocen entre ustedes, chicos?

—No lo hacemos. Quiero decir, lo hacemos, pero no lo hacemos. Rougue y yo estábamos emparejados en Loveme también. —Esto no debería sentirse tan incomodó— Estabas tan ocupado, interesado y esas cosas, que imaginé que nos reuniríamos y entonces serías libre para hacer algo. Así́ que, cuando Rougue dijo que sólo podía reunirse esta noche, me pareció́ una buena idea.

Ambos chicos me miraron. Tal vez menos habría sido más en esa explicación.

—Oh. —Stingme estudió, decepción llegando en el momento en que sus cejas se juntaron—. Así que...

—¿Así que? —No estaba segura de lo que quería decir. Todo lo que sabía era que había estado en una de las mejores citas de mi vida y realmente estaba esperando que no terminara incómodamente.

—Así que, Rougue es mi mejor amigo. Preparatoria. Compañeros de cuarto. Amigos de viaje.

—Oh. —Bueno. La cita con Rougue iba a terminar como la más corta de la historia de la humanidad. Básicamente terminó cuando dijo hola.

—Hicimos un acuerdo de... —Sting miró a Rougue, que sólo levantó una ceja—. No salimos con las mismas chicas.

Por lo tanto, la cita de un segundo de Rougue tendría que ser borrada del historial de Lucy Heartfilia. Estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Está bien. —Lo tengo. Nunca ir entre amigos. Fue bueno ver a un par de chicos que habían sido tan cercanos durante tanto tiempo. Dijo un montón de cosas buenas de Sting.

—Por lo tanto, tendré que cancelar nuestros planes para la próxima semana. —Me tomó la mano y me sonrió; esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que estoy segura que utiliza todo el tiempo en el trabajo—. Entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Um, ¿no? —Habíamos tenido una gran cita. Fue tres veces mejor de lo esperado con nada más que buena vibra y, debido a que había charlado con su mejor amigo, ¿terminamos?

-Rouge ha sido uno de los pocos amigos que he sido capaz de mantener a través de todas las cosas locas de la escuela, residencia y cosas de trabajo. No podemos salir con la misma chica. Y ya que ustedes han estado charlando, nunca lograríamos hacer que cualquier escoja. Sería... raro.

En comparación con esto. Esto no era raro en absoluto, a menos que fueras, ya sabes, _humano_.

—Así que… Eso es todo entonces. —Traté de no dejar la última palabra a la deriva en una pregunta. Sting estaba siendo bastante claro.

—Lo siento. Fue genial conocerte. Espero conocer a alguien como tú pronto.

 _Genial._ Estaba siendo botada por alguien que algún día _podría_ conocer a alguien

como yo.

—Igualmente. —En serio. Alguien como él. Sólo que sin el mejor amigo que no podía comprometerse.

Sting negó con la cabeza una vez y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Rougue simplemente me miró como si yo hubiera hecho algo horrible a propósito. —Encantado de conocerte.

—Uh, ¿tú también?

Se unió a Sting en la puerta, dándole una palmada en la espalda antes de dirigirse hacia el oscuro atardecer.

* * *

Bueno, aqui otro capitulo, no soy de las que acualizan muy seguido asi que me disculpo por eso, pero alguien ha estado insistiendo, por lo que este capitulo esta aqui hoy gracias a ella (?). Saludos a todos~

Seithan fuera


End file.
